Stage Left, Stage Right
by fuckbitchesgethousepoints
Summary: Those who can't love, act. But when you're staring in a performance with your ex, how long will the show go on? DM/HG
1. Draco's Flat

**A/N: Oh look! The first chapter**

**I hope its not that bad..**

* * *

><p><em>"Without wonder and insight, acting is just a trade. With it, it becomes creation." <em>**  
><strong>

"Again?" The Prophet landed on top of table next to Draco's feet. "Really Draco? _Really?_"

"Alberta-"

"-_Holly_-" His manager corrected him with a snarl.

"-was a great girl." Draco took a sip of his tea, calmly meeting his manger's eyes.

"She was also a _dancer_."

"That's what she does on the weekends. She was just looking for a good time last night." Draco smirked and winked.

His manager, a stick thin woman named Jane Coleho, rolled her eyes. "Well its gotten you back in the tabloids. I thought you were trying to lay low for once." She sighed, rubbing her temples.

Draco didn't respond. He instead picked up the Prophet and flipped through it, avoiding the large picture of him and Holly stumbling out of a big name club on the cover. _She's right, goddamnit. _

Jane suddenly walked over and pushed his legs off of the table, "Honestly! Its like raising a child." She scoffed, her heels clicking on the wooden floor as she walked back to where she was standing.

Draco frowned and set his tea down on a leather coaster. He was glad that Jane had come over, even though she was absolutely pissed. With the exception of Holly last night, it had been a while since people crossed through the threshold into his spacious flat. A thin layer of dust had formed on his awards and paintings, things he used to proudly show off to all of his visitors at parties.

"At least I got out of the house." He mumbled. Jane bit her lip, she looked ready to argue but wasn't up to arguing.

"Yes, congratulations on such a _marvelous_ step up." She drawled sarcastically.

_Jane looks so much like Rita Skeeter, _Draco mused. She hated that comparison only because it was true. They both had that Marilyn Monroe hair and a taste for emerald green. _All she needs is some cat-eye glasses. _Draco watched as she touched up on her makeup. Her cheeks were still flushed with anger.

"Have you talked to Blaise lately?" She closed the compact with a _snap_, startling Draco.

"Yeah…I, uh, went with him to the club." He looked down sheepishly. Blaine was the second member of their team. He was the moral support, a ladies man just like Draco had been once. Blaise was one of the few people who could reach in and pull Draco out of his moods and sulking.

"Next time he suggests a 'guy's night out', say no. I don't want any more bad publicity."

Blaise was notorious in the tabloids. Each day he'd be seen with another girl, or smoking in front of a restaurant. He didn't even have a job, like Draco. His family hadn't suffered such a devastating blow after the war like Draco's family did. He was lucky.

"Yes, mother." He teased. Jane huffed, igniting his laughter.

"I received an owl from Pertie Perkinson, today." Jane dropped a paper on the table.

"Oh?"

"Some new show he wants to put on. He wants you for the lead. Its apparently gonna be this big thing, they've already started advertising and selling tickets, even if they don't have any tickets yet."

"What's it about?"

"Lost loves reconciling, or something." Jane waved her hand to suggest it was nothing important. 'Love' was a messy topic that was best left alone. "I think the girl works at a museum or something."

"And you said he wanted _me _as the lead?" Draco frowned, studying the letter.

"Weeelll," Draco knew this couldn't be good, "You and some _others_. Big names like Ross Worth and Palmer Tree. Tory Turnbird's supposedly gotten a letter like this too. Lewis Hopper's been talking to Pertie's people. Luke Poppington's interested. Its gonna be some stiff competition. You better nail the auditions on Wednesday."

"I will, I will." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Otherwise I'll snap your wand in two. And you _know_ which one I'm talking about."

"Do you know who's trying out for the female lead?" He coughed awkwardly, switching the topic.

"I don't know, sorry, but I'm sure you won't have to see her on Wednesday." Jane for a moment looked like she pitied him. And if there was one thing Draco hated, it was pity.

* * *

><p><strong>Review my lovelies :) <strong>


	2. Hermione

**A/N: Wow. Second chapter already? I wrote both chapters back to back.**

**Disclaimer: Everything is JK Rowling's and everything hurts.**

***Thank You Tsurishi Arashi for my first review :) **

* * *

><p>"<em>Stardom is only a by-product of acting. I don't think being a star is a good enough reason for existing."<em>

Hermione Granger was also in her flat that very same night. She took a tentative sip from her martini, trying to pay attention to what her own manager was saying. For a moment, Hermione looked in control, peaceful.

"…and then he stapled the banana to his left buttocks, grew a beard, and married the country of Venezuela."

"Wait, what?" Hermione broke out of her thoughts.

"See. You're not listening to me, _again_. Now just give me the martini," Rebecca pried the glass out of Hermione's hand, the actress whimpering in protest. "And I'll tell you about that new Pertie Perkinson play."

"Goody." Hermione sighed.

Rebecca gave her a stern look and shoved the letter into the brunette's arms. "Hermione, this is your first audition since the breakup. You can't hang around here doing nothing forever!" Hermione looked down at the letter written in scarlet ink.

"Even Draco's moved on with his life!" Hermione flinched violently at the sound of his name. Rebecca was obviously talking about the front cover of the Daily Prophet.

"Please." Rebecca's tone softened. "Just go, you won't regret it."

"He's going to be there, isn't he?"

"Pertie's been asking a lot of the big shot actors to audition. You'll probably end up seeing him whether you like it or not." Rebecca scowled, her face mirroring Hermione's.

"Listen, hun," said Rebecca suddenly, patting the girl's knee, "I gotta run. I'll see you tomorrow so we can prepare for Wednesday." Rebecca stood up, towering over Hermione in her brand new pair of heels.

"Bye," said Hermione absently, not bothering to show Rebecca the way out. The door slammed shut and locked itself behind the manager.

Hermione groaned and let her head fall on top of a couch pillow. _Of all of the auditions he could go to, it has to be this one. _Hermione buried her face in the musty cushion. _Of all places. _She screaming, her voice muffled by the fabric. She screamed for a good thirty seconds, stopping when she ran out of air.

Crookshanks mewed in the other room, as if he sensed his master's distress. _Or he's hungry. Did I feed him? _Hermione shook her head. This wasn't like her. What happened to that peppy, obnoxious little student she had been in her Hogwarts years.

Hermione saw a copy of _Witch Weekly_ lying next to her. Hermione picked it up and thumbed through the pages, not bothering with make up tutorials and quizzes about boys. She opened up her interview. There were two pages completely filled up with a moving picture of her face. She smiled brightly as the camera flash bounced off her face.

HERMIONE GRANGER: WITCH WONDER

Then in smaller font: An exclusive interview with the smartest member of the Golden Trio and how her life is now after the shocking events of the Second Wizarding War.

**You recently graduated from Hogwarts with the highest honors, congratulations. **

Thank you. (Hermione remembered blushing stupidly. She was much younger then.) I worked so hard all year and it feels good to finally be rewarded.

**Everyone's been wondering, what are you going to do now that you've left school? **

Get a job [laughs] like any normal witch or wizard. Harry and Ron are rising up in the Ministry, and now its my turn to join the real world too.

**What about the rumors that you're going to star in the upcoming revival of 'The Fountain of Fair Fortune'? **

Those rumors are true. I received the owl just yesterday! Its very exciting and rehearsal starts soon so I can't wait. (Hermione glanced at a large moving poster on the wall from the same performance)

**Why the sudden interest in acting? **

Any of my friends or fellow classmates can tell you that I love to experiment and try different things. I mean, every witch at one point or another has wanted to be an actress. It's a whole new world out there I don't have limitations. (Reading it again, Hermione realized that line belonged in a cheesy Muggle film)

**And what about the rumors of a clothing line? **

I'm sad to say those aren't true. (Actually it was at the time, but the designer suffered serious dragon pox so the idea was never brought back up again) I mean, I wish they were true. I don't know. Maybe in the distant future.

**Is it hard having to make a name for yourself after you've been associated with the Golden Trio for so long? **

Yes. But we all have to grow up at some point. I don't mean to say that I'll never talk to Ron or Harry again but we each have our own destinies and our own futures to plan. I'm glad to have been a member of the Golden Trio and I'm not going to forget any of the adventures, the laughter, and the tears anytime soon.

**The media has been going crazy since you've started dating Ron Weasley. Care to tell how that's going? **

Ron and I recently broke up. (Hermione recalled the interviewer's surprise after she said that so bluntly) We sort of drifted apart, you know. He was off at Auror training while I was studying. We simply couldn't find the time for something that serious. We're still friends of course, but I'm currently single at the moment.

**Many people believe that you're now in a relationship with Draco Malfoy, who might be your costar. **

(Hermione, as she read the question, grew tense, her fists squeezing tightly on the paper.) Malfoy and I haven't talked in a long time so I don't understand why people would make those kinds of assumptions. Its silly, and I do believe that he's dating someone currently anyway. (How innocent her response had been. If only Hermione would've known at the time that a few weeks later she'd be head over heels for Malfoy)

The interview went on to bring up topics of makeup, food, more questions about her personal life, but Hermione didn't want to read it anymore. She didn't have the strength. She sighed and forced her self onto her feet. She teetered for a moment, a bit dizzy from the cocktail she had previously. Her head throbbed with pain like it always did she was under stress.

_Go to bed. _She firmly told herself and shuffled into the bedroom. She stripped down into a tank top and boxer shorts. It would have to do for now.

Hermione curled up for a moment underneath the warmth of the comforter. She reviewed her To-Do list for tomorrow in her mind, then, out of nowhere, came the image of Draco and that girl. It was stuck to her brain, refusing to leave. Hermione felt tears sting at the corners of her eyes. _No. Enough with the crying. _Hermione scrunched herself up tighter, falling into an uneasy sleep.

For the first time in many months, she didn't shed a tear over the thought of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not just grateful about reviews, it also means a lot to me when people just read my story. So if you have been reading it, thank you :3**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses- Ellie **


	3. Tuesday

"Stop explaining yourself. Shut up and act!"

"_Oh Draco! Stop it!" Alberta- no, Holly- giggled and tried to pull away from him as he attacked her with the feather boa. A couple of bottles of wine lay discarded by the bed._

"_Make me." He growled playfully, his words slightly slurred as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Her bare waist. Holly was now in nothing but a black lace bra and matching panties. Holly shrieked as he nuzzled her neck. _

"_You little-" Holly's sentence was cut off as Draco suddenly started kissing her again. He was desperate, hungry, and kept his eyes closed the entire time. He tried to pretend that all that thick curly hair was brown, not dyed blonde. That her lips tasted mint gum, not wine and cigarette smoke. _

_The boa tickled the little space between them. A blouse lay discarded by the kitchen next to some more alcohol. The rest of their clothing was folded in a neat pile somewhere near the front door having been magicked off. _

_Draco's thoughts were incoherent. His body, driven by the force of spirits, was acting for him. He knew this wasn't a good idea but _fuck_. He rolled them both over so Holly was on top again…_

Draco lay in his bed, one hand on his chest and his eyes stuck to the ceiling. He replayed the events of the previous night over and over in his mind. He didn't have the energy to get out of bed.

If he were much younger, his mother would've popped in hours ago. She would've stroked his hair, called him a good boy, and gotten one of the house elves to get him breakfast.

Now, he had two howlers from Jane, a migraine, and a long lecture on punctuality waiting for him when he rolled out of bed. Draco pulled the sheets over his head and groaned.

"Good morning, you fluffy little pygmy puff!" Blaise Zabini chose that moment in particular to throw open his door and waltz into the bedroom. Draco swore at him with a very vulgar choice of words but it was muffled by the soft pillow.

"Breakfast is cooking itself at the moment," Draco thought he could smell bacon, "And you've got to move your lazy ass before it turns into little burnt chunks!" Blaise pulled away his blanket and threw it on the floor.

"Don't make me," He threatened. Draco pushed his face even deeper into the cushion. Then, without warning, large hands grabbed his legs and yanked. Draco found himself sliding off the bed, his hands frantically clawing at the bedspread.

"Damnit!" He hit the ground with a _thud_. Blaise cackled. Draco got up, brushing lint off of his shirt.

"You said something about food?" Draco scowled.

"Only for good boys." Said Blaise in a singsong voice

"Fuck you." Draco pushed his best friend into the dresser.

All Draco knew at this point was that he was hungry. The scrambled eggs and bacon sat at the table, still piping hot and ready to be eaten. Draco shoveled into it his mouth, ignoring the sharp burns down his throat.

"Have you talked to Holly since- well, you know?" Blaise sat down, studying his friend.

"No." Draco looked up, a piece of bacon dangling from his lower lip.

"Did you think I was going to send her an owl?"

"I-uh," Blaise hadn't been expecting this, "Well, I mean, it was your first night out since she dumped you-"

"The breakup was mutual," said Draco through gritted teeth, "_I _wasn't happy. _She _wasn't happy."

"Fine. Fine." Blaise held his hands up in surrender.

Draco's eyes wandered around the kitchen. It was clean, he had a house elf come in every two weeks to clean it up.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, man?" asked Blaise, plucking a piece of egg off of his plate and popping it into his mouth.

"Nothing." Draco's eyes accidentally fell on the rubbish bin. He realized he hadn't taken it out yet. The wine bottles were poking out from the top, mocking him.

"We've got to get started." Blaise flicked his wand and the food disappeared. _You_ have a big audition tomorrow." Blaise poked him in the chest. Draco stood up at the same time Jane apparated into his apartment.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Nice to see up all bright and early. I take it you got my howlers." Jane dropped a small pile of papers on top of the kitchen table. "These are your lines for tomorrow. I want them memorized. OI!" She pointed at Blaise, who was about to bite into a piece of toast. "You're going to help him. I want no silly business."

Blaise and Draco exchanged looks. She might as well have handed them Skiving Snackboxes and a pocket full of Dungbombs.

-Several Hours Later-

"OH HELL NAW!" Blaise screamed in a high pitch girl voice. Draco doubled over in laughter, his script sliding out of his hands.

"Stop it!" He gasped, falling to his knees. At this point, Blaise picked up a blanket and wrapped it around his waist, making a large skirt.

"You know you like it." Blaise winked. Both boys were a _bit_ tipsy.

"Come-come on." Draco got up slowly. "We have to focus. This thing is ten pages of lines, we've barely learned the first two."

Draco picked up his wand and cleaned up the vodka stain on the carpet. The empty shot glasses remained on the table. Draco flicked his wand and they zipped into the kitchen.

"This script sucks royal hippogriff." Blaise declared, flinging off his makeshift skirt.

"I know, I know." Draco flipped through the pages, "Where were we? Oh, okay. I'll start." He put his finger on the top of the page to mark his place.

"Georgina! I haven't seen you since…" Draco looked up at Blaise, waiting for him to say t

"Oh? My turn, sorry." Blaise found where Draco was, "Since the accident, yes I know." Blaise's voice went from terribly squeaky to bored and monotonous.

"And it says here…I have to look deeply within your eyes…" Blasie frowned, glancing up, "I am _not _doing that."

"You know you want toooo," Draco batted his eyelashes, making a duck face.

"I see you boys are making progress." A cold voice came from behind them.

"Gaah!" Blaise jumped and Draco flinched violently.

"Ladies love it when you scream in horror at the sight of their face." Jane scowled.

"Sorry, sorry." Draco hastily apologized. "We were just about to get started."

"When? After you finished that vodka and your game of chess?" Jane moved a pawn on the chessboard. "Checkmate." She declared softly, watching the king get blown to bits by the bishop.

The boys both exchanged horrified looks.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter took a while to upload. I've been suffering from a bit of writer's block. Also, I'm leaving for a trip tomorrow, but I'm bringing my laptop with me so I'm going to definitely going to keep updating! <strong>

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,**

**-Ellie **


	4. The First Audtion

"_The actor has to develop his body. The actor has to work on his voice. But the most important thing the actor has to work on is his mind."_

Any sane witch or wizard would get the pleasure of waking up to the sound of birds chirping, or a loved one next to them, or even the sound of their radio pulling them out of sleep. Hermione Granger got the pleasure of waking up to screaming.

"What the-?'" Hermione sat up suddenly, her hair fluffed up on one side, her eyes still blurry from sleep. "REALLY?" Hermione shouted at no one in particular. She realized the screaming was coming from, oddly enough, her alarm clock.

After a few minutes of tampering, spell casting, and the clock being thrown against the wall, the yelling ceased. Hermione groaned as she got up. Her baggy t-shirt and her pajama bottoms wrinkled up, clinging to her curves.

Hermione nearly crawled across the floor to get to the bathroom. She didn't even have the strength to apparate, her wand left on her beside table. Hermione violently turned the knobs as far as they could go. The water heated up quickly, fogging up the mirror.

Hermione hopped into the shower, despite the fact that the water was hot enough to boil a baby dragon. She squeaked, quickly getting the water back to a stable temperature. Her shower was quick, it was a busy day, and Hermione knew she'd be taking another one anyway when she got back from the audition. Hermione suddenly got a strange feeling that Ginny had planted the alarm clock. Her friend (and former flat mate) still had a key and George might've screwed around with it a bit.

Hermione stopped the water and slowly got out, wrapping her towel around her tightly. She quickly applied some Anti-Frizz Potion by Wonder Witch (which she could've done with magic but she preferred the 'muggle way') and rolled her hair up into a bun.

"Morning." Ginny Weasley stood in her kitchen, leaning against the sink with a piping cup of hot tea.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and went back into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She emerged, much perkier (after a pepper up potion she kept in her nightstand), and in a peach dress with a sky blue cardigan on top. She also wore her favorite broken in raspberry flats. It was the same outfit she wore to nearly every audition.

"Are you ready for today? Rebecca sent you an owl," Ginny always read her mail for her, "She says you have to be down at the theatre by ten thirty." Ginny watched Hermione as she pulled out a bowl and started to pour herself cereal.

"When do the boys' auditions start?" Hermione asked as she ate.

"I dunno know," Ginny shrugged, "Rebecca does, just talk to her."

_Great. I'm going to walk into that audition and see him. I'm going to see him and its going to be awkward. And I'm going to look stupid. And I'm not going to get the part and my life is going to suck. _Hermione frowned, eating some more. She looked down at her bowl of Cheerios. _If only each one of my problems could turn into a Cheerio. …. Damn, that'd be a lot of Cheerios…I could eat them and all of my troubles would be gone. _

"You got your lines down?" Ginny asked, playing with the top of her mug. Hermione looked up, registering the question.

"Hell yeah." Hermione couldn't resist smirking just this once. She and Ginny spent all last night practicing, to the point where Hermione knew all of the male lead's lines as well as her own.

"Shit," Hermione looked down at her watch (one that didn't scream this time). She dropped her bowl in the sink and quickly took down her hair. She performed a rather powerful drying spell and ran into the bathroom to fix her eye makeup.

"What about the bowl?" Ginny called from the kitchen, putting her mug down.

"I'll clean it later!" Hermione shouted, hastily applying eyeliner.

"Are you a witch or not?" Ginny replied after a moment's pause. Hermione scowled. Sometimes, when she was in a rush, she forgot that crucial fact. As Hermione fixed her mascara, she heard the clanking of dishes. Ginny had taken matters into her own hands.

"Rebecca should be outside waiting for us!" Ginny yelled as Hermione ran out, grabbing her wand and her purse. The girls apparated one after the other, reappearing in front of the apartment complex.

Rebecca, sure enough, was standing there, writing something down on a pad and paper. She wore rather lovely mint green robes, her dark hair swirled up into a bun. Her lower lip pouted with concentration. Ginny coughed and Rebecca looked up, smiling.

"Shall we?" She held out a second copy of the script, which Hermione grabbed quickly and threw it into her little beaded bag. They linked arms and apparated as a unit.

Hermione gasped as they appeared in the middle of a dark alley. There was nothing there really except for a couple of dumpsters, and a small neon sign blinking 'STAGE ENTRANCE' over a yellow door. A heavyset wizard in black robes glared at the girls as they walked up. The man looked half giant and quite terrifying.

"Hermione Granger, I'm here for the audition." Hermione flashed him a charming smile.

"Identification." Said the guard in a booming voice. Hermione held out her wand. He inspected it then handed it back. "Go on right ahead," He opened the door, "But no non-actors or actresses beyond this point." He raised a hand to stop Rebecca and Ginny.

"Good luck!" Ginny cried as the door closed behind her. Hermione pulled out her script and walked down a small flight of stairs.

If you aren't familiar with wizard theater, I should probably talk about it now. Much like most of the wizarding world, performances are held in private, in theaters built under opera houses all over. Its all underground-usually marked by a rather beaten up sign or an oddly colored door. You walk down a flight of stairs (like Hermione at this moment) and enter in the back of the theater. Just because wizard theaters are underground, doesn't mean it's a pathetic little rat hole that makes basilisk dung look like solid gold. In fact, performances are quite beautiful with the most complicated spells weaved into the props and scenery. The theater itself is usually decorated with ornaments made of precious metals and an ornate goblin made chandelier hanging over the orchestra. But Hermione had gotten in with a different entrance (most entrances for the audience are in the restrooms of muggle restaurants across the street).

She reached the bottom and entered the backstage area. It seemed like there was going to be a performance that evening. Pieces of scenery were stacked up in a pile, ropes with no start or end were strewn about, and she noticed a couple of lightbulbs changing colors at random moments. She hesitated behind the curtain, studying her competition. They couldn't see her, not with the harsh lights of the stage.

So far, there seemed to be no more than six girls. But Hermione didn't get a proper head count because suddenly she bumped into a black box and springs exploded inside. All of the heads swiveled to look at her. Hermione stepped out into the open, feeling very much like a gazelle prancing around in front of a clan of starving lions.

Everyone was staring at her. She feigned confidence effortlessly (she didn't become an actress for nothing) as she shook his hand, laughed at his joke, and accepted his compliment. She realized the wizard was rather short (who knew they tailored gold suits in that size?) but was kinda glad because she wouldn't feel so intimidated.

Pertie then slipped backstage and reappeared moments later, taking his seat at a desk in front of the stage. Hermione had to cover her eyes with her hand so she could see his faint outline.

"Can everyone please stand on the line at center stage?" His magically altered voice echoed through the theater. The girls nervously shuffled close together along a piece of Spell-O-Tape.

Hermione took this time to check out her environment. Another girl had run in late, jumping at the front of the line. These girls all seemed to share the same physical features, curly hair, medium length, the same height, pale complexions. He clearly had a vision going on. Hermione was sure she knew these girls, but couldn't place any names at the moment. She did notice a couple of them were rather skanky, and disgusting (one girl picked a wedgie while another was groping around in her ear) .

Everyone remained silent. A couple of girls stared straight forward, like robots. Others, like Hermione, were looking around, surveying the area, while a few grew impatient and began to fidget and toy with their blouses. Some of the girls looked rather trampy with full blown stage makeup (electric red lips, cakey foundation, rings of eyeliner, giant splotches of blush on their cheeks). Hermione knew all about _those _types of girls. They were the ones who were rather devoted to their craft or they slept around for their roles. Either way, it made Hermione self-conscious. _Maybe I should've put on some eye shadow, or some bronzer to give me some color. Blush would've worked just fine…_Hermione looked down at her fingernails. Thank god she had gotten a manicure early yesterday morning.

"Now, we're going to do some vocal exercises," said Pertie, putting down his quill. He studied them with intensity (which was rather comical because he had pink streaks in his hair and his terribly tacky gold suit), "I want vocal chords stronger than the bones of the great Norwegian Ridgeback. Now, repeat after me..."

- A Very Long Time Later-

"How dare you? How dare you drag _Horatio _into this?" Hermione growled, squaring off against the stagehand who was reading the other set of lines. She knew she was being a bit overdramatic at this point, but it was better to overact than to not act at all. Luckily for her, Hermione had seen a lot of the second option in the past few auditions.

"And…scene, thank you Miss Granger." Pertie cut her off. He wrote something down quickly with his yellow quill and the next girl strutted over to her mark. Hermione lowered her script and left the stage quickly. She took a seat in front of stage next to the other girls.

"You did a good job."

Hermione looked up from the creases on her outfit. She noticed her fellow actresses had formed a kind of a clique already, the way they all huddled together, talking in whispers.

"Thank you." She tried to give her nicest smile at the petite blonde who made the comment.

"Looks like Gryffindor's golden girl really does have some talent." A busty, buxom red head smirked, giving Hermione a once-over. Hermione knew what that meant but bit her tongue to keep quiet. Directors always paid attention to how the girls interacted with each other even when they weren't on stage.

Their heads dropped and they began half whispering again. Hermione pulled out a book and began reading. _At least if you don't like a book, you can burn it. _She looked at the girls. _I wonder just how flammable they are. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I've been travelling, writer's block. I'm going to try and write some more tonight.**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,**

**Ellie **


	5. The Second Audition

_"I regard the theatre as the greatest of all art forms, the most immediate way in which a human being can share with another the sense of what it is to be a human being._"

Draco Malfoy arrived at the theater for once quite early. His head still throbbed with a bit of hangover, and his stomach flip-flopped, but as he took a swig from his flask of warming butterbeer, he felt the nerves ebb away.

He had come alone, leaving a note for Jane and Blaise on the table. A cold wind whipped against his back but fell silent as he slipped into the alleyway. At first he didn't see the man underneath the flickering sign, his body blending nearly perfectly into the wall with a strong disillusionment charm.

Draco pulled out his script, flashed him his wand and the door swung open, even though no one was on the other side. Instead of going to the main stage, he slipped into a door and up a flight of stairs blocked by walls on both sides. He brushed past the cobwebs, trying to stay as quiet as possible for he could hear the auditions still going on.

He emerged from the passage and out on the side of the balcony area. It was fairly dark, for the stage lights were on and he stared down the rows of battered seats deciding which seat he should take.

He decided on the very front row, where his face could be partially hidden by the golden banister. He shrugged out of his coat, draping it over the chair next to him and sat down.

He noticed Pertie first, the little wizard tottering across the stage like a tiny, flamboyant piece of sickly sweet candy. His eyes wandered, like any man's would, to the girls, each glammed up and long legged as the next. Some were far too skinny for his taste, one too fat, while others just looked horse faced despite the makeup they were wearing…but wait.

Draco's brows furrowed as he tried to make out the face of a particular girl, much shorter than the others. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Hermione had changed, but at the same time she hadn't. Her hair was much longer now and she had probably grown a bit. Yet, she wore simple flats pinkish red flats while the other girls towered over her with their mile high stilettos. Draco used to tease her about her distaste for high heels. He had gotten Hermione to wear a pair of shorter ones but she was stubborn, insisting she would only wear 'those damn demon shoes to premieres and premiers only'.

Draco realized she must've thrown them out already and a gloomy cloud fell over him. He yanked off his beanie with a bit of frustration and slid down a little in his chair.

He couldn't help but find it so cute the way she stared intently at Pertie as he gave directions. The way her head tipped just the slightest, the way here eyes flashed as she absorbed his instructions. She was devoted, committed, and determined.

_She better not get the part, _a much darker side of Draco whispered. His faint smile collapsed into a scowl. Here they were, both auditioning for the leads of this play. The odds were very high. Draco shook his head bitterly and wished he had never said he would come.

If Blaise was here, he would playfully punched Draco's shoulder. Then he'd tell him not to assume the worse, followed by a few jokes and the tension would be eased. If Jane was here, she would give him one of her slightly mean-but uplifting peptalks, call him a wuss and a lovesick puppy a few times and they would forget about it. Draco looked around at all the other abandoned seats behind him. This is why he hated being alone.

"Water break!" Pertie squeaked suddenly. The girls dissipated from the stage, going to fetch their water bottles. Draco checked his watch; they had only a few minutes left.

"Ah! An early guest!"

Draco stood up quickly, his cheeks flushing. But he realized that Pertie was talking to another guy who had walked in but from the back entrance. He lowered back down in his seat, wondering if he should go down there or stay up here in his little alcove. The thought of Hermione seeing him made him uncomfortable and giddy at the same time so he remained, talking a swig of butterbeer.

The girls finished quickly after that, Pertie had them recite monologues and they did a mirroring exercise. A few more guys had arrived too. Draco finally decided to go downstairs and slipped back down the passageway then emerged onto the stage, briefly blinded by the powerful lights.

Shake Pertie's hand. Be charming. Laugh. Draco reminded himself, now in no mood to socialize. His eyes accidentally met a foxy redhead's and they exchanged coy smiles. But as the girl bent over to gather things, he noticed another girl behind her, standing up straight with a fierce glare meeting his.

He swallowed quite loudly. Hermione looked puzzled, her script hanging limply from her hand, her bag slung over her shoulders and her coat nestled tightly against her. Their silent exchange lasted far longer than necessary and she nodded awkwardly goodbye before slipping behind a group of girls on their way out.

Pertie called them all up and Draco threw his stuff in a chair.

Things got really easy after that. Draco wasn't sure if that was his ego's fault (because most of the guys here seemed like total numptys) or if he was still thinking of Hermione. The exercises Pertie made them do were unnecessary and irrelevant (I mean, why would a heartbroken man ever want to crawl on the floor like an elephant) and they had to spend five minutes talking in nothing but accents (again, why?). They finally moved on to script readings and everyone went to sit in the front row.

Pertie explained the order and the specific section of dialogue but Draco wasn't paying attention. Part of his brain probably was without him knowing but he was too busy checking out his competition.

The other guys were too but they didn't get all catty like girls. Instead, they all sat there, silently judging, and trying to size themselves up in hopes that they would be the lead and they would get to kiss the hot chick that got the other part.

Draco was second to go. He read the part the best he could, having rehearsed this part with Blaise in both sobriety and in a drunken madness.

"When she walks, oh Merlin, I'm sure everyone stops to watch her pass. Wilhelm, I wish you could see it. I wish you could see how beautiful she is and I wish she would see it too." Draco paused, slowly lowering his script for dramatic effect, "And scene." He bowed.

Pertie clapped wildly, bouncing up and down in his little chair. Some of the guys carried scowls as Draco sat down, beaming with pride and egotism.

~*~ A Very Boring and Long Time Later ~*~

Draco was the last one to leave the theater. He stepped out onto the alley of dreary London and realized that a herd of dark gray clouds were slowly rolling in. He pulled up the collar of his jacket and crossed the street, meeting Blaise and Jane who were sitting in front of a little café each drinking tiny little espressos.

"Well?" The look on Jane's face made it perfectly clear that Draco was in trouble but she was going to save the lecture for later.

"Good enough," shrugged Draco and smiled at Blaise.

"Were they all a bunch of pansies?" Blaise asked after taking a sip of his steaming drink. Even now, Blaise still made fun of him for joining the theater but he could tell that his friend was eager to ask him something, yet hesitated. Draco knew it was about Hermione.

Realizing he was still standing, Draco quickly sat down at the extra chair at the table. "You bet, and there was this one guy who spoke so quietly, at some point Pertie had to magically amplify his voice and even then we still couldn't hear him."

Blaise added some cubes of sugar and stirred, "Was she there?" There it was. The question he had been waiting to ask.

"She? Holly-or Alberta- isn't an actress, remember. She's a strip-"

"Not that girl you pasty little prune." Jane adjusted her sunglasses.

"Oh…yeah, she-she was there." Draco coughed uncomfortably. He looked around at the other people sitting around them. He didn't want to be having this conversation at this very moment, especially in public.

"Let me guess, you hid all the way in the back so she wouldn't see you or your little rat face?" Jane studied him over the top of her glasses.

Draco froze, "….No."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thought this would be a good place to end it! **

**High School has started! Its insanely kick ass not gonna lie but the homework's an issue and I do apologize if this chapter might not be its usual quality. **

**Next chapter: The Cast List and I may or may not do the first rehearsal **

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,**

**Ellie**


End file.
